


Eyes Wide

by Amys_Musings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 Phan, Friendship/Love, M/M, Phanfiction, Temporary Amnesia, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amys_Musings/pseuds/Amys_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@rainy-sunset asked:<br/>Prompt (set in 2010 during the Jamaica trip) wherein Dan hit his head on a rock while cliff jumping. What happens to him after (amnesia, coma, etc) depends on the writer.</p>
<p>A/n: Listen to the song “Eyes Wide” by Meadowlark. That was my inspiration for this fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide

They had gotten incredibly lucky to get to go together on this vacation to Jamaica, even if it was just a big sponsor fest. With school and the stress of figuring out a university soon, Dan was happy just to get away. Being with Phil was the best bonus on top of it he could possibly ask for. Since they had met each other late 2009, they had basically been inseparable. Dan had made as many train trips as he could just to spend time with Phil. There was no doubt in his mind that he was falling for him. Saying it out loud was a different thing. He had no problems flirting over Twitter or other websites. However doing it in real life was a totally different story.  
In Jamaica, cameras were on them constantly which is what they expected. Dan still flirted with Phil when he could. Subtle little things like winks when no one else was looking or constant smiles that meant more than just ‘I’m happy to be here’. Phil filmed a couple videos for his channel showing off the beauty of Jamaica in most of them. A small thing he did was try to get Dan in each one of them, whether Dan noticed or not. He couldn’t hold Dan’s hand while filming but he could smile and mouth ‘I like you’ behind the camera to make Dan blush while being recorded.  
In the middle of the vacation, Phil decided that it would only be appropriate if they did two videos where they faced each other off and see who would win. Knowing it would be not only hilarious but also more time he could spend with Phil, Dan immediately agreed. From being on a speed boat to wrestling, they tried different ways to see who the stronger competitor was.  
After dinner at a special café, Dan dared him to go with the others and jump off the cliffs. Dan was the only one who was able to successfully complete all of them as Phil decided the last one was too high. While grabbing the camera to film the last part of the shot, Phil heard screams from the bottom and immediately looked down. He saw Dan and a couple of people around him. Looking closer he saw that Dan was not swimming but rather floating where he had ‘landed’ down there.  
Fear of heights completely abandoned, Phil gave the cameras to the person next to him and jumped down the high cliff. He fell in the water nearby where Dan was and swam over. A couple of people were swarming around him now and helping him keep above water.  
“Is he okay? Oh my god. Help me take him out of here,” Phil motioned to the nearest person who immediately helped him and they started pulling Dan out of the water. Once they got to safety, time seemed to slow down for Phil. He mentally kicked himself for not knowing CPR and got pushed aside by someone who started performing it on Dan. Not able to keep himself together for his, Phil started to see black.

Phil woke up at the local hospital. He did a quick check up and down to see if he was physically okay then rang the bell on the side of his bed for the nurse. When she came in, he desperately tried to ask where Dan was. Between their two different accents, it was difficult communicating and it took a few minutes before ‘other boy with you’ finally got across.  
Once the message was clear, the nurse told him to wait and she would get the doctor. Waiting impatiently, Phil started imagining the worst. Was Dan dead? Was he in a coma? They had known each other for a year and Dan had impacted Phil’s life in so many ways.  
The doctor led Phil down a couple doors, pausing in front of one and put a hand on Phil’s arm. “We sedated him.” Phil’s eyes opened wide.  
“Why?”  
“He was yelling about not knowing why he was here and I have to warn you…he thinks its last year still.”  
Phil paused, not knowing where to start. He opened his eyes mouth only to close it, words died before they could even form.  
“Do you want to see him?” The doctor asked, trying to break the silence.  
“Does he even remember me?”  
“I didn’t have any pictures of you and ‘the black haired guy you came with’ didn’t exactly ring a bell for him. So the only way to tell is to head on in.” Nothing in that sentence reassured Phil but he pushed the door open and hated what he saw. Dan was in the hospital bed, eyes closed and extremely pale. It terrified Phil.  
He walked slowly into the room, carefully trying not to wake up Dan. Unfortunately it failed and the brown haired boy opened one eye to see who had disturbed him. The silence between them was horrible and neither of them wanted to break it. Phil knew that eventually one of them needed to so he jumped head first into the definite chaos.  
“Dan?” He said hesitantly.  
Dan raised an eyebrow and responded with an ‘hmm’. He was obviously still slightly sedated which Phil decided was probably a good thing. If there was going to be any confrontation, he wanted it to be quieter and not need any kind of security.  
“Are you okay?” Phil asked.  
“I guess. Slightly confused I suppose. I mean, I am in Jamaica according to the doctor and I have no idea how I got here.”  
“Where do you think you should be?”  
“Home. England?”  
“More accurately, what year do you think it is?” Phil bit his lip not really wanting to hear the next answer.  
“September 2009 of course.” Dan looked over. “Phil, I’m glad you’re here with me.”  
“You remember me?”  
“Duh. I’m just so very confused. Have we met already? Why are we in Jamaica? I mean, this is totally cool but what the heck is going on?”  
“I can’t exactly explain it but first let’s get you out of here.”

Phil decided the best idea was to take Dan back to the hotel and let him rest. After going over a few details such as where he is in life right now and exactly why they were in Jamaica in the first place, Dan felt slightly more at ease to be in the same hotel room with Phil. He couldn’t deny he loved the scenery and the friendliness of the people.  
As much as he tried, however, Phil just would not let him watch any videos online especially ones he had put up on his own channel. “Knowing about the future by cheating isn’t the way to go” Phil told him and reluctantly Dan had to agree. So he agreed to wait until the next day to continue on to their ‘planned activities’ and let the day go on, hoping that Dan would remember a few things along the way.  
Dan couldn’t sleep. Questions filled his mind and refused to let him shut his thoughts off. He wanted to know if he was famous and just how he had met Phil. After waiting for half an hour of relentless thinking, he walked over the short distance to Phil’s bed and nudged him awake.  
“Hey. I’ve got questions. Can you help me?” He said quietly.  
“Now?” Phil muttered.  
“I can’t sleep.”  
“Fine. What do you want to know?”  
“Last I remember we were just talking on Skype. Now we’re on a trip together? Am I missing a few puzzle pieces?”  
“Dan you know I’m not going to tell you everything.”  
“Tell me at least if we’re dating or something.” Phil sighed and looked down.  
“We aren’t dating Dan. Get some sleep okay?”  
Dan heard the slight disappointment in the sentence but dropped the subject. He went back to his bed and did his best to try to get some slumber.

The next day they went on what was originally planned in the early morning: boating. Phil repeatedly told Dan that if he didn’t feel up to it he could opt out but Dan saw no reason to leave so onto the boat they went. Since he pretty much remembered no one, he kept close to Phil at all times. Their conversations were kept simple, pointing out the views and joking around after getting slightly intoxicated from one too many beers.  
“Dan, I’m so sorry this happened to you.” Phil said. They were lying down side by side, looking only at each other. Phil’s face had suddenly gotten much more serious.  
“Not your fault. I’ll get my memories back I’m sure of it.” Dan reached out and grabbed his hand trying to reassure Phil. “Hopefully sooner than later.”  
“Definitely.”  
They stayed quiet for a while, just enjoying each others company and thinking about what the present had brought them to. Dan’s stomach started rumbling and it made Phil giggle. Suggesting to the others that it was time to turn towards land for food, Dan could only agree and hope for more answers. His mind was still full of questions and he couldn’t seem to stop them. Phil was so wonderful to him and he couldn’t help but wonder why they weren’t dating. It was clear Dan had an attraction to him, always had, but neither of them had made a move? He would ask tonight or make a move himself and find out for sure.  
At the dinner, Dan talked himself up inwardly, ready to try and figure out what was going on with him and Phil. The fates would be decided tonight and he was ready for it…hopefully.  
However once they were sat at a table together, all of that courage completely disappeared in Phil’s eyes. Dan was once again lost but happily lost in that sea of blue. Phil cleared his throat to bring Dan back to what was reality.  
“Sorry?” Dan said.  
“You were kind of fading out there. You okay?”  
“Yeah um…I wanted to talk to you actually.” ‘Here goes nothing and everything’ Dan thought.  
“Sure.”  
“You said we aren’t dating. I remember being attracted to you. I remember you saying you liked me over Skype. I remember that very clearly. Now unless something monumental happened…Phil, why aren’t you my boyfriend?”  
Phil couldn’t give him a reason. There was no reason. They just hadn’t finalized it yet. How was he supposed to explain that?  
“You don’t remember this. You don’t remember anything of us so far. I don’t think we can date if you don’t remember what’s being happening so far.”  
“Really?” Dan tilted his head. He was beginning to get frustrated. Phil said nothing to him. He just looked away, trying to keep his composure. It clearly hurt him that the person he cared about most couldn’t even remember memories they shared. “Phil?”  
“You don’t remember the most important things Dan! Our first kiss, the first time you came to my house, you falling asleep in my arms! You can’t be my boyfriend until you can remember any of that.”  
Phil got up and left a stunned Dan behind.

Phil had messed up and he knew it. He had told Dan memories and had yelled at him as well. They only had one more day here in Jamaica and then Dan was going back to his own home. Perhaps his parents would be able to bring back his memories better than he could. Phil would just have to go back to regular life and deal with the mess he had made. He slumped back on his bed and put a pillow over his head, trying to block out reality. Things could not get worse.  
He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep, when he was awoken by a tear streaked Dan. Immediately worried, he sat up in bed and reached out for Dan who sat down but just out of grasp.  
“Dan?”  
“Phil, I was out there thinking for a while and I am so sorry.”  
“Sorry? You have nothing—“  
“I tried remembering our kiss and everything.”  
“Dan—“ Phil couldn’t finish his sentence. Dan had reached over and kissed his lips, which Phil melted into immediately.  
“The Manchester Wheel. October 19th.” Phil looked at him with wonder.  
“Dan?”  
“I tried to remember so much. Once I stopped trying and just let my mind go, the memories started flowing in. I ran up here as fast as I could.”  
Phil pulled Dan close and kissed his cheek, hair, anything he could while never letting him go. He only let him go slightly when he heard Dan mumble a little.  
“What did you say?”  
“Be mine. Please be mine Phil,” Dan nearly begged. Phil simply kissed him in response.


End file.
